Surprise I Built A Time Machine
by saku642734
Summary: Hermione and Draco use a time machine to go back in time to document some history, using dice to pick the date. Of course the dates the dice land on are questionable at best. (Written for finals round 1 of the quidditch league fanfiction Competition season 6)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: this is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction Competition season 6**

 **Finals round 1- Theory of Relativity**

 **Beater 1- The Time Machine — H.G Wells**

 **Prompts- 3. [dialogue] "What, have you changed your mind now?"  
4\. [word] Mindless  
12\. [object] Dice**

* * *

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. Straight from Granger's mouth and everything. "You made what?"

She gave an impatient sigh. "I made a time machine, but it's not like a time turner. It's more of a vehicle or transport of a sort. I made it so that when you travel to another time the walls are transparent to us, but anyone else around us is unaware of our presence. Making it so we never have to leave the machine."

After Granger explained it again Draco still didn't understand why. Aren't Time Turners good enough for them anymore? This is what happens when you make Granger an Unspeakable.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his surprise guest before slumping back into his desk chair. "First of all, what use does the ministry have for this? Secondly, why are you telling me? We're not even in the same department."

Granger takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Well I'm using it for documentation. Most history is written after the fact and it can be skewed by who wrote it. This way we can get the unbiased truth in real time." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pouch. "The Ministry also mandated that we are able to select our destinations randomly to further prevent outside influence."

She sets down the pouch on the desk. "The destination is determined by rolling dice, leaving the month, day, and year up to chance." She grimaces for a moment. "I'm telling you because no one else I trust is willing to go with me, and help with documentation." She shrugs and crosses her arms. "No one I trust anyway." She has the audacity to point at him. "And you owe me a favor."

Draco resists the urge to rub his temples at the oncoming headache. "Merlin Granger, you're out of your mind." He squints at her. "Agreeing to babysit Scorpius does not constitute this kind of favor. There's a reason why everyone said no."

Granger gives a hmph sound. "I think it does, Scorp puked on me last time." She stares accusingly across the desk. "Rose never pukes on you."

Draco gives in and rubs his temple. "On two conditions."

Granger grins triumphantly. "Of course, name it so we can get to the last preparations."

Draco allows himself to smirk slightly. "You have to babysit Scorpius anytime I ask." She's already nodding before he can finish. "And you have to go on that girl's day Astoria has been asking you for."

She sighs at the second one but nods anyway. "Fine I'll ask Kingsley for a day off when we get back." She gets up. "Don't worry about your work, Kingsley has already given you the rest of the day off." She turns and starts heading for her department. "Common we're wasting time."

Draco just shakes his head at her poor joke and locks up his office.

* * *

Granger is standing in front of her machine doing her last-minute incantations.

Draco stood off to the side holding a few bags with undetectable extension charms. One for food, another for clothes and supplies for sleeping, and the last one for note taking supplies and recording equipment. Granger also brought some things to keep us entertained during any down time.

Draco had also taken time to say goodbye to Scorpius and Astoria. He had no idea how long this could take, and he didn't want to go too long without seeing them.

Granger had further explained that they only had enough magical energy to go to a few times. And that the energy was also used for taking us to relevant locations for that time.

That didn't really tell him how long this would take, Granger didn't really know either.

Granger broke him out of his wandering thoughts. "What, have you changed your mind now?" Goading smirk in place.

He stared blankly at her. "Let's get this over with." Successfully masking his uncertainty and mild excitement.

Grangers knowing look says differently.

Draco sighs and heads toward the machine. He might as well be as mindless as Weasley.

* * *

Standing inside the machine, Granger rolls the dice onto a small table.

A 12-sided die for the month, two 20-sided die for the day, and four 9-sided die for the year.

The dice land on September 1st 1938.

Both Granger and Draco stared at the dice incredulously.

"Think it's a coincidence or some other nonsense?"

"Weird."

* * *

Once they arrived at their destination inside the great hall at Hogwarts, they began recording every single face that walked through the doors.

This of course included a certain Tom Riddle, a 1st year waiting to be sorted.

They recorded every conversation they could between the teachers and the students.

They ended up staying there for a few weeks following Riddle and some other students around, as well as Dumbledore. Recording everything they could.

Eventually during their dinner Granger decides to move on. "If we stay any longer we'll end up staying here for years."

Granger rolls the dice again.

September 1st 1971.

"This is getting ridiculous."

"I'll roll next time, this is clearly your fault."

"Whatever."

* * *

They land in the great hall for a second time and start recording faces and conversations all over again.

This time it included Severus Snape, The Marauders, Lily Evans and others who would later become the parents of friends and colleagues, waiting to be sorted.

They stayed four weeks this time. Recording as much as they could.

Draco held up his hand. "This is our last stop so I'm rolling the dice this time."

Granger sighed and handed them over.

Draco rolled them out on the table.

March 6th 5127.

"Well, it's not the past, but it is certainly different."

"Shut it."

* * *

When they landed they didn't know what to think for a minute.

As far as their eyes could see there was nothing but dirt and rock. Not even a tumbleweed in sight.

Draco was pretty sure that mountain in the distance was a volcano, if the smoke clouds were any indication.

"Let's just write this down and get the hell out of here."

"On it."

They were on their way home not even 15 minutes later.

* * *

They landed on the day after they left.

"Hopefully next time we see something more substantial."

"You do that, I'm gonna go hug my wife and kid. And get that wasteland out of my head."

"Me too, say hi to them for me."

"Sure and don't think I forgot about that girls night you agreed to."

Granger sighed. "of course not."

They proceeded to Apparate away to their respective families.

To them it feels like they've been away for months.


End file.
